


Ringing in the new year.

by mercenarywta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roleplay, Smut, whatever pleases me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercenarywta/pseuds/mercenarywta
Summary: This is just a small piece. A new year special that could be taken as a stand alone or a continuity to “Twelve days of destiel”





	Ringing in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Some editing done. Feel free to point anything I might have missed.

They had spent the last week hanging together, both pair of brothers. Sam had not seen Dean this happy in years. He had witnessed a true miracle when Dean and Cas had finally gave in to their mutual feelings. He actually envied them a little. The little delicate attentions they had for one another like, Dean pulling the chair for Cas at diner or, Cas picking up Dean's plate after breakfast. Or those moments they spent in the crow's nest, just gazing in each others eyes, not speaking a word, enjoying their companion's presence. He was also glad Castiel got to spend time with his own brother Gabriel, this holiday. The archangel's presence was actually beneficial to all of them. The bunker had been filled with laughter and this was a rare feat few had managed, and this thought brought Charlie to Sam's mind.

Castiel had gone out with Gabriel in tow. They had spent the morning shopping, mostly for Cas, now that he had ditched the tax accountant outfit. They had time to settle any griefs they might still have together. Dean would have preferred to keep the angel for himself but, he knew this was bringing peace of mind to his boyfriend so, he had taken that opportunity to get some work done around the place. Them being off the grid, he couldn't hire outside help for this kind of tasks so, he made use of his brother and some time on his hands. The boiler got tuned up, all the leaky faucets were fixed and the burnt bulbs got replaced. Dean was complimenting himself on bringing “Gigantor” with him for this. It meant he'd spend less time in the ladder. He was returning to the war room with a shopping list for his brother to take care of, parts and tools, mostly, his tool belt still on, when Cas came in. The angel froze on the spot, speechless, and a little turned on by the hunter's attire. Sam understood right away and rolled his eyes.

“Hey Gabriel, it looks like I have some errands to run. Care to tag along” Sam says glancing back at the couple to make his point.

“Yeah. I think I'm out of sweets anyway” Gabriel replied, holding in a giggle.

“See you guys later” Sam said closing the door.

Cas was looking Dean up and down, biting his lower lip. The hunter decided to play along.

“What seems to be your issue with plumbing, my lovely?” Dean tells Cas, winking and returning the smoldering looks.

Cas tilted his head sideways, a little uncertain, so Dean willed the image of the role play he had in mind for his angel to see. Cas flushes bright red but looks up with a devilish smile.  
“Follow me sir” Cas tells him, leading them down to the shower room. “It looks like these shower heads need to be replaced, they're barely spraying” Cas says, closing the door behind them.

“Let me take a look at this” Dean says, reaching for one. At that instant , Cas mojo's a pair of cuffs and, pressing himself against Dean's back and reaching up, he binds him to the shower head.

“Kinky son of a bitch”, Dean says licking his lips in anticipation. Cas, not wanting to be interrupted, puts a sock on the door handle on the corridor side. Using his grace, the angel strips Dean of all he's wearing, except the tool belt.

Cas returns to the hunter, reaching up with his hand, caressing his jawline, sliding his thumbs on his lower lip. Lowering his hands, he trails them across his lovers chest grazing his nipples, tickling his ribs, reaching around and up to the base of his scalp, between his shoulder blades and down to cup his perfect ass, eliciting a deep grunt from Dean.

SLAP! Castiel's hand is now leaving a bright red print on Dean's butt cheek.

Startled at first, the hunter feels the heat transition from his ass to a deep point behind his navel. His first cry is soon replaced by a moan. Cas grabs a handful of Dean's hair,kissing him roughly.

With his foot he nudges the hunter's feet apart, giving him that much more access. He reaches down to examine the only tool he's really interested in.

“Straight to the point Uh?” Dean smirks.

“You are a serviceman, if anyone will get full service it's me” Cas winks. “Plus, I spent all morning shopping for clothes, imagining your reaction to them so, yeah I'm kinda really turned on”.

Castiel's eyes are burning with a lustful intensity Dean hasn't seen before. “You OK love? He asks Cas, a little bewildered. “Worked an appetite, that's all” Cas says reaching for the bottle of lube he keeps in his travel case.

Cas turns Dean around, smearing his tight ass with warmed up lube, prepping him. He may enjoy role play and tough love but he didn't like to cause hurt to his lover. He didn't spend very long however, in fingering and stretching. His erection already painful and Dean already panting, he knows this will be short work.

Spreading the hunter's cheek with both hands, he lined himself up and , in an upward motion, entered him in one long and very slow thrust, until he was fully sheeted. Dean made a little whimper as Cas bottomed out. Holding him steady by grabbing the tool belt, the angel started a lazy in and out movement, making sure Dean was relaxed. Zapping the cuffs away, but still holding onto the belt, he bent Dean forward, and picked up the pace, shoving harder and deeper.

“Touch yourself” he ordered Dean. As the hunter did so, Cas could feel him clenching slightly. Belt in his right hand, he grabbed a handful of hair to position Dean so the angle of his thrusts would hit his prostate. Instantly Dean yelped and started bucking against him.

“C-Cas! Can't hold it any longer”.  
Cas removed the belt in one move and set it aside. Gripping his hips he shoved hard to make the hunter come. When he did, Cas pulled out and, spilled his seed all over Dean's back.

“You may want to make use of that shower and test it Sir” Cas says in a provocative tone, sending shivers up Dean's spine.

“Care to join me to see for yourself? Dean says, pulling Cas in the stall with him.

“It was fun Dean, although I do prefer the real you over fantasies. But you sure look hot all geared up” earning Cas a smile from Dean. They wash each other in turn, kissing and cuddling under the warm stream of water.

Suddenly, the water turns cold, making both men scream in unison and rushing out of the stall. “GABRIEL” they both yell in anger.

***

“I'm sorry!” Gabe says looking unapologetic. “I wanted a chance to see you before leaving”

“Must you really, brother?”

“We heard it on the radio on our way back. There's a massive snowstorm headed this way and it should hit around midnight so, he should leave now if he doesn't want to be stuck in it” Sam explains.

“You can come visit me in California when you want Castiel. Who knows, you two could honeymoon there” Gabriel winks at Dean. Sam almost chokes on his beer at the word.

“Sammich, this is no matter to be laughed at. Our brothers are in love. At least there is no chance or us becoming uncles”.

“You might want to reassess that” says Dean. I believe, if I were to make this relation more official, you would both be uncle twice already. As it is, Gabe, you already are. Jimmy's daughter sees Cas as her dad, and Kelly's son as well”.

“Chuck I feel old all of a sudden” Gabriel smirks.

Gabriel wishes them well and sets out. Having been interrupted by a cold shower, Cas and Dean leave Sam to prep diner and head to their room.

“I would've liked to celebrate the new year with Gabriel” says Cas, “But it was wise to send him on his way”.

“Don't worry angel, we'll still have plenty to celebrate” Dean tells him before they both put on comfy clothes and join Sam.

They spend the evening playing board games with Sam until ten to midnight. They gather by the fireplace, having traded the usual beer for champagne for their first new year as a full fledged family. Five minutes. Dean is depositing light kisses in Cas's hair while holding him tightly in his arms. Two minutes. Ten, nine...four, three, two, one!  
D=Dean C=Cas

D: “I really can't stay”  
C: “Baby it's cold outside”  
D: “I've got to go away”  
C: “Baby it's cold outside”...

Sam is folded in half, laughing so hard, unable to catch his breath, as his brother and the angel are singing to each other, unwillingly, with a very puzzled look on their faces.

D: “I've got to get home”  
C: “Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there”  
D: “Say, lend me your coat”  
C: “It's up to your knees out there”...

The song ends on a common angry yell from Cas and Dean “GABRIEL” and the archangel pops in.

“Ho Ho Ho Bitches! Happy New Year!”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost sent myself in the ditch when I imagined this singing scene. Having the Christmas with friends album, I was listening to it on my way to work when this scene popped in my mind, sending me in a fit of laughter.


End file.
